1 day part1
by kpop.forevermania
Summary: " dia kelihatan misterius" batin sungmin " apa ada sesuatu pada diri saya?" tanya kyuhyun yang kemudian menatap sungmin. Sungmin terkejut, karena tatapan mata kyuhyun padanya membuat jantungnya berdegup kencang


" 1 day " part.1

Cast :

Cho Kyuhyun as cho kyuhyun

Lee sungmin as lee sungmin

author pov

Cinta?

Kenapa cinta harus pergi meninggalkanku?

Apakah salah jika aku mencintai sesama jenis?

Yah….aku tahu, itu adalah hal yang tidak wajar, namun…aku tidak bisa jika aku tidak mencintainya, karena dirinya aku mengerti arti cinta…..tapi kenapa?...kenapa disaat aku sudah mulai merasakan cinta, ia harus pergi meninggalkanku?

lee sungmin merupakan seorang namja yang memiliki charisma terindah di kalangan selebritis korea, ia juga merupakan salah satu actor yang cukup terkenal di negaranya. Lee sungmin pun merupakan namja yang selalu di elu-elukan oleh kalangan perempuan, baik muda maupun tua, bahkan kehidupannya pun selalu menjadi sorotan utama di kalangan para wartawan dan media berita. Meskipun lee sungmin menyukai kehidupan yang sekarang ia geluti, namun banyak orang mengira bahwa dirinya merupakan sosok namja ideal yang perfect. Tetapi lee sungmin sangat pandai menutupi suatu rahasia besar dari semua orang, bahkan kedua orang tua nya pun tidak tahu bahwa ia seorang Gay. Ia selalu mencoba untuk bersikap biasa di depan semua orang,dan juga ia selalu berpura-pura untuk tersenyum di depan semua orang, meskipun ia merasakan sesuatu yang mati dari hati nya yang sangat berharga. Yah…lee sungmin kehilangan seseorang yang telah membawa hati nya pergi, bahkan sungmin sendiri selalu memiliki pertanyaan dalam benaknya, apakah namja itu juga mencintainya?.

Meskipun begitu, sungmin berusaha meyakinkan dirinya, bahwa suatu hari namja itu akan menyatakan perasaannya pada sungmin. Tetapi….apa yang sungmin harapkan tidak seperti yang ia inginkan. Di saat sungmin merasakan cinta terhadap namja tersebut, namja itu pun pergi meninggalkannya sebelum ia memberikan jawaban atas pertanyaan yang sungmin berikan padanya.

Setiap hari minggu, sungmin selalu menemui namja itu di pemakamannya. Di mana saat ini namja itu sudah tidur dengan tenang di alamnya. Sungmin selalu membawa sebotol soju dan setangkai mawar merah, yang kemudian ia letakkan di depan nisan namja itu.

" kyu…kenapa?...kenapa kamu harus pergi meninggalkanku sendiri di dunia ini?, aku merindukanmu kyu….aku merindukan belaianmu…aku merindukan pelukanmu…kenapa Tuhan begitu cepat mengambilmu dariku?"

" aku selalu menunggu jawabanmu kyu…..apa kamu masih ingat dengan pertanyaan yang ku tanyakan kepadamu saat itu?"

" bukankah kamu memintaku untuk menunggumu di air terjun dan kamu akan memberikan jawabanmu atas pertanyaanku?, tetapi kenapa….di hari itu kamu pergi meninggalkanku?"

" aku tahu, aku gila karena aku mencintaimu kyu…., aku juga tahu, mungkin kamu hanya menganggapku sebatas hyung pada dongsaengnya…..tetapi aku sangat ingin kamu juga memiliki perasaan yang sama denganku kyu…"

" kamu masih ingat kyu…ini adalah jamper yang kamu berikan padaku 2 bulan yang lalu, jamper ini selalu ku gunakan, karena hanya jamper inilah pemberianmu padaku" sungmin berbicara di depan makamnya kyuhyun. Seorang namja tampan yang sungmin temui ketika sungmin membutuhkan seorang asisten pribadi yang dapat mengerti dirinya.

" aku ingat kyu…saat pertama kali kamu datang menemuiku di apartemenku, saat itu…"

~flashback~

" sungmin~ssi….hari ini asisten yang saya janjikan minggu lalu untukmu, sudah datang" ujar manajer kim padanya

" owh...baguslah…di mana dia?" tanya sungmin sambil meletakkan kacamata hitamnya di atas meja

TOK…TOK….TOK….terdengar suara pintu di ketuk oleh seseorang, dan kemudian namja itu pun membuka pintu.

"masuk…"sahut sungmin, kemudian namja itu pun masuk ke dalam apartemen sungmin. Sungmin terpesona ketika namja itu melangkahkan kakinya dan menghampiri sungmin beserta manajer kim.

"annyeong haseyo" sapa namja itu sopan sembari membungkukkan sedikit badannya di depan sungmin dan manajer kim

" sungmin~ssi….kenalkan, dia cho kyuhyun. Dan saat ini ia akan menjadi asisten pribadimu, saya sengaja memilihkanmu seorang namja, agar ia bisa melindungimu" ujar manajer kim padanya. Sungmin memandangi kyuhyun dari ujung sepatunya hingga wajahnya.

" dia sangat tampan" batin sungmin

" sungmin~ssi…kamu mendengarkanku?" lamunan sungmin di buyarkan oleh lambaian sang manajer.

"owh…nde" sahut sungmin. Sedangkan kyuhyun masih saja berdiri didepannya

" duduklah…" pinta sungmin padanya

"nee…"sahut kyuhyun dingin. Kyuhyun pu kemudian duduk di sofa dekat manajer kim

" kyuhyun~ssi….dia adalah actor sekaligus penyanyi terkenal di korea ini, kamu sudah tahu bukan?" ujar manajer kim padanya

"nde" sahut kyuhyun singkat, sungmin tidak melepaskan tatapan matanya pada kyuhyun

" mulai saat ini, kamu akan bekerja sebagai asisten pribadinya, dan kamu harus melakukan pekerjaan dengan memulai mengatur jadwalnya, melakukan apapun yang di perintahkannya, mengawasinya, dan selama 24 jam harus stand by sebagai asistennya" ujar manajer kim padanya

"nee…"sahut kyuhyun singkat

" ini adalah jadwalnya yang harus kamu urus" sang manajer memberikan 1 file mengenai jadwal yang harus dilakukan oleh sungmin

" nee.."sahut kyuhyun dan mengambil file tersebut. setelah memberikan file itu kepada kyuhyun, manajer kim pun kemudian meninggalkan kyuhyun di apartemen sungmin.

" kenapa kamu mau bekerja menjadi asisten pribadiku?" tanya sungmin pada kyuhyun yang mencerna file mengenai jadwal sungmin yang harus ia sesuaikan dengan aktifitas sungmin

" karena saya membutuhkan pekerjaan ini" jawab kyuhyun dingin tanpa memandang ke arah sungmin

" owh….geurae, saya akan membayarmu mahal jika pekerjaanmu memuaskan" ujar sungmin padanya

"gumawo" sahut kyuhyun singkat. Sungmin terus memperhatikan wajah kyuhyun, yang sedari tadi tidak menampakkan ekspresi layaknya orang yang menyenangi jika ia di terima bekerja.

" dia kelihatan misterius" batin sungmin

" apa ada sesuatu pada diri saya?" tanya kyuhyun yang kemudian menatap sungmin. Sungmin terkejut, karena tatapan mata kyuhyun padanya membuat jantungnya berdegup kencang

"u…unnyieo" sahut sungmin dan kemudian ia pun beranjak dari sofa, lalu iapun menuju kamarnya sambil berkata kepadanya…

" hari ini apa jadwalku?" tanya sungmin padanya

"changkeman…" kyuhyun pun kemudian beranjak dari sofa dan mengikuti sungmin menuju kamar sungmin

"hari ini jadwal anda adalah anda melakukan fan meeting di loby lottle world" sahut kyuhyun padanya

"nee…kamu tolong pilihkan pakaian apa yang harus ku kenakan hari ini" pinta sungmin padanya

"nee…"sahut kyuhyun yang kemudian ia pun memilihkan pakaian yang harus sungmin kenakan untuk acara fan meeting kali ini.

" putih?" tanya kyuhyun padanya

"nde, jas ini lebih bagus jika di gunakan untuk acara ini" sahut kyuhyun dan memberikan setelan jas putih kepada sungmin

" kembalikan jas itu ke tempatnya semula" sungmin menolak jas yang di pilihkan oleh kyuhyun

"nee…"kyuhyun pun kemudian mengembalikan jas itu ke tempatnya semula

" ambilkan aku jas berwarna pink itu" pinta sungmin padanya. Kyuhyun yang sangat anti dengan nuansa pink, ia pun dengan terpaksa memberikan jas pink itu kepadanya.

" aku lebih menyukai jas ini" ujar sungmin dan menyambut jas tersebut.

" kamu tunggu aku di luar" ujar sungmin padanya

"nee" sahut kyuhyun. Ia pun kemudian ke luar dari kamar sungmin. Kyuhyun menunggu sungmin sambil duduk di sofa. Ketika ia sedang menunggu sungmin selesai berpakaian, darah kental tiba-tiba saja mengalir dari hidungnya. Dan mengenai punggung telapak tangannya.

" aish…"desis kyuhyun kesal, ketika darah itu lagi-lagi mengalir dari hidungnya. Ia pun kemudian mengeluarkan sapu tangannya, dan ia mengusap darah itu dengan sapu tangan miliknya.

"kenapa harus keluar di saat aku sedang bekerja seperti ini?" batin kyuhyun kesal. kyuhyun terkejut ketika pintu kamar sungmin terbuka, dan ia pun kemudian buru-buru memasukkan kembali sapu tangan yang bernoda darah ke dalam saku celananya.

"kajja…" ajak sungmin padanya

"nee…"sahut kyuhyun. Mereka berdua pun kemudian ke luar dari apartemen sungmin. Dan mereka berdua menuju area parkiran.

"ini…"ujar sungmin dan melemparkan kunci mobil pada kyuhyun. Dan kyuhyun pun menyambutnya

" tugasmu selain sebagai asisten pribadiku, kamu juga harus menjadi sopir pribadiku" pinta sungmin padanya. Kyuhyun hanya mengiyakan, karena ia membutuhkan uang demi biaya operasi untuk pengangkatan rahim dongsaengnya yang menderita kanker rahim.

"nee…'sahut kyuhyun. Ia pun kemudian mengendarai mobil sungmin dan segera menuju ke lottle world. Sepanjang perjalanan sungmin selalu bertanya kepadanya.

" rumahmu di mana?" tanya sungmin

"di daerah daegu" sahut kyuhyun

" apa kamu sudah memiiki kekasih?" tanya sungmin lagi

" opso" sahut kyuhyun singkat

" owh…"

"baguslah kalau begitu" batin sungmin

" apa kedua orangtua mu masih hidup?" tanya sungmin

"mereka sudah tiada" sahut kyuhyun

"mianhe…"ujar sungmin menyesal karena menanyakan hal itu padanya

"gwencana" sahutnya

" apa kamu memang pendiam seperti ini?" tanya sungmin padanya

"nde" sahutnya singkat

" hm…aku suka dengan namja pendiam sepertimu" ujar sungmin padanya. Kyuhyun yang terkejut, ia pun ngerem mendadak

"hyaaa…..kenapa berhenti mendadak?" tanya sungmin padanya

" apa maksud dari perkataan anda barusan?" tanya kyuhyun padanya. Sungmin terkejut dan ia pun bingung menjawabnya

" u…unnyieo…., aku hanya senang dengan pekerja yang tidak begitu banyak bicara. Karena dengan begitu, kehidupan pribadiku akan aman" sahut sungmin padanya

"owh" sahut kyuhyun, yang kemudian ia pun melanjutkan mengendarai mobilnya.

"untung saja aku bisa mengelak, jika tidak ia pasti akan curiga padaku" batin sungmin

" kita sudah sampai" ujar kyuhyun padanya

"arasseo" sahut sungmin, ia pun kemudian ke luar dari mobil, begitu juga dengan kyuhyun. Mobil sungmin di parkirkan oleh petugas hotel. Beberapa fans sungmin sudah berkumpul di loby hotel, kyuhyun menunggu di luar, sedangkan sungmin yang masuk melalui salah satu pintu loby, sungmin pun dengan tenang dan menyunggingkan senyum manisnya di depan semua fans nya.

" SUNGMIN OPPAAAA….'teriak para fans yeoja padanya. Kyuhyun hanya menyunggingkan senyumnya ketika ia melihat sungmin yang dengan ramahya menyapa para fans nya.

"dia terlihat manis ketika tersenyum" batin kyuhyun saat menatap sungmin.

TBC

RCL nya di tunggu ya ^^


End file.
